Faded Memories
by dgraymanobsessed
Summary: As Rain remembers, things change. Around her, friends die, and she is forced to handle things no one else would understand.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, first noticing a tall dark skinned man in front of me. He picked me up and carried me into a forest setting me back down across from an older man who was drawing something in his sketch book.

"Hello new exorcist." He mumbled still drawing, "What is your name?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is General Tiedoll, I'm with the Black Order. These are my apprentices Kanda Yuu and Noise Marie." He gestured toward the same man as earlier and an older teenage boy with long dark hair and a Samurai sword strapped to his back. "We are going to take you back to the Order tomorrow, we believe you carry innocence with you, the ability

"My name is Rain." I said my memory coming back slowly. The Order seemed so familiar….

"Well, we were sent to bring the new exorcist back. We weren't able to come to you until after the fight though. We are truly sorry."

"I am fine. I don't need help."

"We will not assist you if you don't wish to be helped. However, we ask if you come with us back to the Order."

I agreed, "I will come with you since there seems to be no one else I know at the moment." I put a hand to my head, trying to remember what happened.

"We believe you may have lost your memory when you got hit. Amazingly, you healed when you were unconscious and your back is back to normal. Innocence sometimes does drastic things to save their hosts. Now get sleep, there is a long way to travel tomorrow."

**OK I know this chapter is really short but I sort of wanted to leave it as it was. Please review and this is my first fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry about that first chapter being like zombie boring. This chapter is a teeny bit better but the next chapter is going to be so much better since I'm starting to get the hang of things.**

In the morning we set off to Headquarters by train. The general was discussing with Noise Marie different concepts I didn't understand. I sat across from them gazing out the window. Kanda was a few rows back avoiding contact with anyone near him. When the general had finished speaking with Marie he turned to me.

"Can you explain exactly what your innocence is? You seemed to have mastered it, by the way the fight played out back there."

I paused still looking out the window, "I don't want to tell you. When others found out about it they became afraid and left."

"We promise we won't leave you behind. I am sorry so many people have abandoned you." I looked up to see the general smiling at me, "Tell me child" he said.

I hesitated, afraid to get abandoned again, "Well, I have this," I held up my left wrist revealing a plain purple wristband. He looked at me almost amused. "Is that your sword, I saw you using it before."

I nodded, "Dentashi, activate" I whispered as the bracelet shone a purplish-blue hue before twisting around my arm and molding itself into my hand. I held it up so the general could see.

"Quite an interesting weapon you have, but why would it scare us?" He looked curious.

"That isn't the frightening part. When….when I touch someone I can see their thoughts, I can't help it I don't activate it or anything." The general was quite then, "Well, that is a very big advantage for you. Why would people run away from that? It's a shame." He shook his head. "I have heard of abilities stranger than yours, though I'm sure our Chief will want to test you in a….unique fashion. There hasn't been a mind-reader in the Order yet as far as I know. And believe me I have been around for awhile." He chuckled.

Hours later I woke up to a sudden stop. As the train lurched forward in complaint the car shook, suggesting a collision. Noise Marie and General Tiedoll got up out of their seats walking forward to the front, followed by Kanda, "Stay here" he ordered walking past. I sat up looking through the window to see what happened. Moments later a body slammed up against the train window, someone with the same uniform as Marie did. I jumped out of my seat activating Dentashi and shoving through the door. Machines floating in the air exploded above me. A giant clown made of metal walked forward, followed by 10 or so tall, three faced figures. "Rain get inside!" said the general as he stamped a cross shaped block into the ground causing white light to blind me. I fell backwards as a purple flame flew towards me. I sliced it away rolling over, it exploding inches from my head. Suddenly I was dizzy, my vision becoming blurry. Black stars started appearing on my arms, covering my legs, spreading quickly. I struggled to stay awake, head pounding. Then darkness.

**Ok thanks for those who are still hanging in there. I promise the next chapter will be better, I am starting to figure out the whole plot of my story. Review please, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a lighter mood, I think I have finally got the hang of things. I have no further explanation so I'm just going to ramble on. Hey have you ever wondered what Lavi would be like if he drank a whole pot of coffee? I picture him being like the squirrel from Over The Hedge when he drank that soda. Well, sorry for wasting about 10 seconds of your life reading this. :D**

Moments later the stars disappeared, my vision returning. I stood up and rushed towards one of the giant machines. Pushing off the ground I launched myself into its face, stabbing through its eye as it struggled. Another machine aimed toward me, while I was still holding on by Dentashi. I jumped off just as the machine fired blowing its comrade to bits. Landing on the ground I stood in front of the general who seemed somewhat surprised.

"What?" I asked deactivating Dentashi as it returned to my wrist.

"Incredible, that you could learn that by yourself. I am curious as to how you learned to fight they way you do."

"We're going to have to travel by foot from now on." Kanda said glancing at the train which was damaged and on fire.

We walked the rest of the way, coming up to a tall building overlooking a cliff on all sides by the next day.

"Rain, welcome to headquarters." Noise Marie said as he gestured towards the building. A door opened revealing a man in a lab coat."Won't you come in new exorcist?"

I followed him through the door which opened up to a long hallway with very high ceilings. Immediately a teenage girl ran up, "Welcome to the Black Order!" she exclaimed proceeding to hug me.

"Uhh Lenalee I wouldn't do-..." Chief Komui started as Lenalee hugged me. I immediately saw photos and words shoot into my mind, trying to ignore them, not wanting to invade. Komui pulled Lenalee off of me and whispered into her ear like no one else here has super sensitive hearing *cough….cough…Marie* and then turned back at me smiling, "Lenalee will show you to your room Rain. I'm sure you're tired from your travel." Lenalee tilted her head and beamed at me before leading me up many staircases to a room. I opened the door. It was a simple room with a bed, desk, and closet, but it was better than anything I had ever lived in before. Lenalee left me only telling me where the kitchen was in case I got hungry. I flopped onto the bed stretching out. Moments later a knock came on the door. I put my ear to the door as I heard someone whispering, "Allen theirs is finally another girl here, and not with an overprotective brother either!" I swung open the door to a red headed teenage boy that had looked like he drank straight shots of caffeine. Beside him was a silver haired shorter boy looking down. The red head leaned up against the doorway looking at me. "We are exorcists of the Black Order I'm Lavi and this is Allen. We heard there was a new exorcist coming and wanted to welcome you." I walked forward looking innocent and touched his hand. I saw his intentions and slapped him across the face. "I'm only 14 you idiot!" He crooked his eyebrow and said, "How'd you…." Allen stepped forward looking up, he had a scar running down his face and his eyes looked apologetic, "Sorry about him, I'm Allen." He reached out his hand I hesitated, but then shook it, seeing how he really didn't have the same aspect of me as his friend did. "I'm Rain." I said glaring at Lavi. "What I would like to know is how you knew…."

"How I knew you were trying to flirt with me? I don't think I'm authorized to tell you that yet."

"Well of course tell them, you already saw in their heads." Komui walked up the nearby stairway.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can read minds?" Lavi exclaimed suddenly afraid of what he thought I saw.

"Only if I touch you." I replied. He awkwardly stepped back Allen following him. A man shorter than even me with dark makeup circles around his eyes came up to Lavi and punched him in the gut, not even glancing at him. "Your foolishness started this." He said. Lavi replied apparently trying to show off, "Ow, that hurt panda!" Allen, off to the side, tried not to laugh as the older man pulled out a book and hit Lavi on the head with it, multiple times. He then grabbed Lavi's shirt dragging him away turning around to apologize to me for Lavi's immaturity then continued to drag Lavi away. I tried not to laugh myself as I heard Komui also chuckle along with Allen. He turned to me a few seconds later, "Rain, we must test you now, follow me." He walked back down the stairway. We came into a green tinted room, the door locking behind me as it shut. "Don't worry when we are finished it will unlock. We upgraded the security as Kan- someone raided the whole floor when we tested their innocence." I nodded, understandingly.

"Well, the general explained to me you also have a weapon, along with your mental ability. May I see it?" I activated Dentashi and handed it over to him, as he got out a very large drill and drilled into its blade. "What are doing?" I exclaimed snatching Dentashi from him.

"If it does contain innocence then it will withstand this mere peck of the drill." He replied calmly reaching out his hand, waiting for me to give it back, "It will only take a minute." I handed it back over watching as he pressed the drill against Dentashi. A few seconds later he handed it back, confirming it was in fact an Anti-Akuma weapon. I deactivated and as it morphed back to a bracelet the door clicked, opening on its own. "You may leave now, thank you for your cooperation." Komui mumbled before going through the door himself with a coffee mug and armful of papers. I sighed, heading back to my room and falling asleep instantly.

**Tell me if you have suggestions that I should make in the future chapters, also please review! It always helps to know what I'm good at and what I need to work on! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Yes my story is actually getting somewhere, I am now done doing all the mandatory processes and explaining. Enjoy!**

"Rain, breakfast!" Lenalee shouted through the door. I sat up, blinking my eyes several times as I woke up. Arriving in the kitchen Lenalee gestured me to come sit with her. I walked over and sat down next to her at the end of the table. Allen was sitting diagonal me and wolfing down food piling dish on top of dish.

"We heard your mental ability categorizes you as the parasitic type. Do you have the same appetite as most do like Allen over here?" Allen paused and smiled then went back to eating.

"I used to, but I learned quickly to be hungry, now I can last a few days without eating before I actually become really hungry." Allen dropped his bowl staring at me."You can last…without food?" I nodded, "Yes at one point I didn't eat for about a week so I could pay for a bet I lost in a game of cards." An evil grin appeared on his face, "Cards, you say? Do you play cards?" I looked at him, "Of course I do, if I didn't then the street fighters would always be chasing me, stealing my stuff. So I first made a deal with them that if I won at a game of their silly cards then they wouldn't take my food rations. That was the time I lost though. All other times I have won, since my life basically depended on the stuff they took from me."

"Ummm, Rain, Allen is like a card master. He had to play to pay off his master's debts." Lenalee explained.

"Because he cheats." I mumbled looking at my wristband. "I saw all his tricks when he shook my hand yesterday." Allen's face turned paler than it already was. "But don't feel bad, I cheat too. You sort of have to win when your life hangs in the balance."

Allen looked skeptical, "We must play sometime."

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot, Rain let me show you where to get breakfast." Lenalee pushed me up to a counter where many fragrances billowed out. My somach grumbled. I tried to think the last time was when I ate, but gave up. A man popped out from behind the window. "Well hello there! You must be the new young exorcist, my name is Jerry. I will cook anything you want!" He shouted pouring a green liquid into a frying pan.

"Umm, can you make Tamagoyaki?"I asked.

"Are you trying to insult me? Of course I can honey!" He disappeared for a minute then slid out a plate. I took it and thanked him, heading back to the table. Lavi had fallen asleep on the table next to Allen and was snoring in a very loud annoying tone. I quickly ate then threw a chopstick at his head. He stopped snoring for a second, then resumed sleeping. "It's no use. Lavi's favorite thing to do is sleep, he's not much of an early riser." Lenalee giggled as Allen picked up all the bowls he ate from, then dropped them back on the table. Lavi jolted up pulling out his hammer and looking around for an enemy. Someone called my name and as I turned I saw Komui standing in the doorway looking at me. I got up and went over to him. "General Tiedoll has accepted you as an apprentice. But he and Noise Marie are going off to a mission. Therefore, you must stay with his other pupil, as the general can't watch over you."

I was going to die, literally. Kanda was literally going to stab me through the heary with Mugen and kill me. If he hated even having to talk to people what would he do if I had to stay with him during the whole day? "Are you just setting me up for execution or something?" I said as Komui shifted uncomfortably, "I understand, I don't mean to be harsh, but you are under the age of 15, meaning you must be supervised during the day as to not cause, incidents."

"Who made up that rule? It's so pointless! What kind of incidents could someone cause?"

"Rain I understand your frustration but please follow me to my office." He walked down the hallway turning the corner to the Science department. I stood outside of the door as the general and Komui talked to Kanda, flinching as Kanda yelled at them. Something was thrown across the room colliding with the wall I was leaning against. The door flung open as Kanda walked out not even bothering to look at me. Komui peeked out of the doorway and pushed me to follow him. The end of my life was near.

**Ok for those of you wondering what Tamagoyaki is(and didn't look it up online already) it's a traditional Japanese dish, basically just a rolled omelet.(Yes I have had it before, my sister used to make it for breakfast every Sunday. It's like heaven on Earth, in my opinion!) Oh and please review! My story is actually going somewhere, THANK GOD. (-_;)-That right there is a fail at trying to make an Allen emoticon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am dwelling on whether to bring the Noah into this too. I might in a few chapters if I can think of an excuse, except for Road, I absolutely hate her right now because I just re-watched episodes 88 and 89 of the anime. You know, the part where she tries to break Lavi's mind, well you can't because*sniff* He's a red-haired ENERGIZER BUNNY. NO ONE CAN DEFEAT A RED-HAIRED BUNNY RABBIT! He's too cute!**

**Lavi: *looks up from book*Really?**

**Me: Yes, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!*drools***

**Lavi: *shrugs* what can I say, I'm just too irresistible.**

**Me: *heart explodes* He….shrugged!(Total Fan Girl)**

**Ignore the above comments, I uncontrollably become like Bak does around Lenalee when I'm around Lavi(but I don't stalk Lavi) My friend: Why is it that you have pictures of him in your room and you're planning to make a wall all of him then? Me: SHUT UP!HE MUST NOT KNOW! I don't own d. gray man.**

Everyone stared that was in the kitchen, including Jerry when I followed Kanda in. A man from the science department with glasses came up, insisting to measure me for an outfit. A rush of relief flooded over me as I realized I wouldn't have to stay with Kanda when he was his worst. The man introduced himself, saying his name was Johnny. I let him measure my arm length and the size of my shoe. In the end I was given a white tank-top along with a jacket that stopped at my waist with the Black Order emblem on it, White pants, a black belt, and tall black boots. I thanked Johnny and went back to the kitchen. Kanda wasn't there anymore. Great. Komui would be just thrilled to learn I lost my baby-sitter, probably trusting me even less to be able to be on my own. Almost everybody had left, save for Lenalee, and Allen who were trying to get Lavi up off the table. Lenalee left Allen to come over to me. "I see you've got your uniform. You are officially an exorcist of the Black Order! "

"Yea, I guess so…"

"I saw you following Kanda earlier, what was that about?" she asked in the nicest way she could.

"Apparently, I'm underage to be roaming the halls alone, like I would anyway."

"What are you talking about? I've never really seen that before. Although…" she trailed off, "Has someone chosen you as their apprentice yet?"

"Yes, General Tiedoll"

"Well mentors can choose to have their apprentices under 16 to be watched while they are on missions, but no one ever really does."

"WHAT! SO YOU"RE TELLING ME THE GENERAL SET ME UP TO THIS!"

"You're correct" the general said, walking into the room, "I came to say goodbye to my new apprentice. Kanda will watch over you while I'm gone."

I faced the general, "I don't need to be watched over."

He leaned in, "Well, then make sure Kanda doesn't get in trouble will you?"

"Tch" Kanda clenched his fists behind the general. Tiedoll patted my shoulder before disappearing into the hallway. Lavi and Allen stood next to Lenalee. Lavi tried hard not to start cracking up, "So Yu's….a baby-sitter?" He said cracking up. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and held it against Lavi's neck.

"Rain, you're supposed to make sure he doesn't get in trouble either!" Lavi said shaking nervously.

"Oh I could care less if he decapitated you; I hate boys who flirt with any girl who comes up." I said sighing as Kanda pressed the blade into Lavi's neck further

"Kids stop fighting in my kitchen! Take it outback or something." Jerry yelled over the counter.

Kanda lowered Mugen and turned, walking out of the room, stopping at the door. I realized he was waiting for me and hopped off the table I was sitting on, following him to the Training Arena.

I sat along the wall in the Arena as he destroyed the dummies set up in the gym. Once they were demolished he dropped Mugen off to the side and proceeded fist fighting several Finders, who all, despite their strength couldn't move fast enough to block Kanda's and all ended up on the ground with bloody noses and broken bones. I didn't understand why they volunteered themselves as test dummies but the understood they were probably training themselves as well. Kanda had trained through lunch, but it didn't bother me that much, it wasn't like I wasn't going to starve like Allen would. By the time we got out of the Training Center the sun was setting, suggesting it was dinner. I went in silence and luckily was able to sit with Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi. I did the same thing the next day and decided to ask to borrow some books from Lavi, only allowed to use them if I vowed to forget the first day I met him. So, I read while Kanda trained soon running out of books to read from Lavi's supply that wasn't 'Top-Secret Bookman only info.' It had been a week, and I was starting to get bored.

"How much longer are you going to keep doing this? I s thiswhat you do in your spare time?"

"Yes, I don't care if it doesn't amuse you."

"Well, too bad, it doesn't amuse me at all. One day I may end up just stabbing you with Dentashi, just to see something different in my day."

He laughed once mockingly, "Like you could even try."

"I'll take that as a challenge." I retorted back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so you know how I said before that I would try to make it light-hearted? That sort of doesn't apply to this chapter. It HAS to be an intense chapter.**

He smirked and kept walking to the training room. The finders started raveling their wrists to prepare to fight. "I'm not fighting today, leave." They nodded and rushed past closing the doors behind them.

"Way to be polite." I said as he took off his coat, throwing it to the side.

I activated Dentashi, it twisting around my arm until it formed into my hand. He walked to the other side of the gym facing me.

"Iku!" he said stepping forward. I walked on, careful to see any changes in his movement. He lunged forward but I jumped to the side realizing my mistake after I had moved. He swiped through my back, cutting from my shoulder blade my hip. I whipped around finding him gone. Then, I looked up, he hung onto a rope standing on a stuffed dummy. Launching myself off of one of the poles I grabbed hold of a swinging rope, swinging around and crashing into him, catching him in the side, digging the blade into his flesh. He grabbed my wrist and crushed it in his hand, causing me to lose grip on the rope and fall to the ground. He jumped after me, but I got up right before her landed. His sword was wedged between the floorboards. I took my chance, putting the tip of my blade to his temple, drawing blood. I flicked it down, cutting across his face. He winced but pulled his sword out of the floorboards, stabbing through my back. I looked down to see the blade pointing out of my chest. He ripped it out and pushed me with his foot to the ground. Immediately, I could feel my muscles cramping as they repositioned themselves and stretched to find their other half. I arched my back as my ribs reconnected, shifting on their own. I felt a burning sensation in my shoulder. Kanda looked wide-eyed at the spot where the burning was, dropping his sword. Then I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, thousands of images flashed before me. I could remember now. I knew why everything seemed so familiar. Kanda still stood where he was before, still staring at the spot where the burning came from before. I jumped up suddenly afraid. I aimed my sword at him, hand shaking. "I will NEVER go back there." He looked up at me, eyes actually, sympathetic? He held his hands up, "I never want to go back either." He moved aside part of his tank top revealing the same tattoo I had, except larger. "I won't take you back there, you don't have to be so scared." He frowned, "I thought Alma and I were the only-..." he muttered.

I gasped, "You know Alma?"

Kanda looked up at me his face suddenly serious, "Do you know him?"

**I had to make this chapter more of on the intense chapters, because, well it just had to be. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Earlier today…**

**Me: Kanda can you help me with something?**

**Kanda: Che, why would I do that?**

**Me: Because you love me so much!*bats eyes with puppy dog face***

**Kanda: *can't resist cuteness* *sighs* What do you want?**

**Me: Yay! So I wanted to ask you a question, I heard this song on the oldies station today-**

**Kanda: O God not again**

**Me: Excuse me I was speaking, anyway the song was called *giggles* Are you in love with you?**

**Kanda: And?**

**Me: Well are you, Yuu?**

**Kanda: Shut the hell up already! You're just as bad as the rabbit, do you have a death wish?**

**Me: Does Yuu have a death wish?**

**Kanda: *unsheathes Mugen* That's it.**

**Me: Really? Do you want me to tell Lavi what happened the other day, because I will!**

**Kanda:*Remembers singing in the shower as I walked by his room* Blackmailer * resheathes Mugen***

**Me: Haha, I'm the best.**

**I don't own D. Gray Man by the way. **

"He would talk to me, while I slept." I answered weakly lowering Dentashi and deactivating it. Kanda looked shocked beyond belief. "Don't let anyone know about anything that had to do with him or anything else from your past. It will only put both you and me in danger. Got it?" He snapped. I nodded, looking down at where he had stabbed me before, only to find a small opening which was closing rapidly. The tattoo on my shoulder vanished once again, blending into my skin. He snatched up his coat and put it back on walking out of the center not even waiting for me. I went down to the kitchen since it was around lunch, settling down next to Allen as he slurped the last of his soup. Lenalee looked concerned, "What happened to you? You look terrible!"

"Gee, thanks. You look awesome too." I said back.

"But seriously what happened?" Lavi asked too. Well uhh let's see Kanda stabbed through me with Mugen, my regenerative seal showed itself and healed me, I remember everything about my past, and I am pretty much screwed if ever tell anyone.

"Some of the finders were beaten pretty badly by Kanda; they needed help getting to the nurse's station."

"Oh" They all sighed in relief as they thought the blood on my shirt was a finder in need, not mine. Kanda walked by the table. A silent warning to keep quiet.

"Hey Allen, what do you say to a game of cards?" I grinned changing the subject. He looked between the unfinished steak he had in front of him and me. "You're going to make me choose?" I laughed, "Fine, finish your lunch, then are you up for a game of cards?" Allen took the steak and shoved it whole into his mouth. "Ok, let's go." He pulled a deck of cards out of his coat pocket, shuffling them before dealing. He smiled the whole time, even when he slipped cards up his sleeve.

In the end, I had only lost my coat where as he had lost almost everything, sitting there in just pants, barefooted. Lavi and Lenalee were watching intently as he handed over his shoes, grudgingly. "One more round." He said handing me the cards to deal. I took them and started shuffling. Then someone was behind me, scowling down to me. "Let's go," he mumbled before turning and leaving. I quickly handed back Allen his clothes and got my coat back, tossing him the cards. "Better luck next time," I said before catching up to Kanda in the hallway. "I was playing a game, why couldn't you have just waited?"

"Che…" he said turning momentarily before continuing on. "I don't care." I saw the earlier incident hadn't changed his actions toward me. I growled silently as I followed him up a winding stairway. He had never taken me up here before; therefore I didn't know where we were going. We arrived at the rooms, him going into one a few doors down from me. As he slammed his door in my face I went to my room, sitting down at the desk. I removed my coat and touched where the tattoo had first appeared. If you looked really hard, you could see the outline of it, only a half shade darker than my skin. I left the jacket on the desk going to the closet to get clean clothes. After washing up I just laid down on my bed drifting off to sleep as I examined the cracks in the ceiling. "RAIN, GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE WORSE THAN LAVI!" Lenalee screamed in my face shaking my arm. I opened my eyes groggily. "Dinner," she said. "I don't care" I said giving her the I-want –to-go-back-to-sleep look. "Lavi gives me the same look, it doesn't faze me anymore." She mumbled. I got up and followed her to the kitchen. "We have to eat quickly, brother has to talk to Lavi, Allen, Kanda, you, and I." she sat down, "most likely a mission." I froze, a mission? He was already sending me on a mission? I sat down, not bothering to order, I wasn't really that hungry. "You should really eat, Rain, we don't know when the next time is we will have a meal." I rolled my eyes slightly as she passed over a bowl containing a foggy liquid and seaweed, along with little white cubes. "Miso soup" she said, "It helps calm the nerves, you look like something is bothering you." I immediately changed my face, "I'm just tired" I muttered sipping the soup. Allen was pouting at the other end of the table, still shocked at defeat. After dinner Lenalee walked with me to the Chief's office. He was sitting in his chair talking on the phone concern creasing his forehead. "I see, well send the finders to bring the body back. I am very upset at this loss." There was sobbing that blared into the phone, Komui had to pull it away to not lose his hearing. That voice, it seemed somewhat familiar to General Tiedoll.

**Ok, about the game of poker with Allen….I just did that to tick off my friend who is absolutely in love with him like I am with Lavi. I know she is reading this and wants to slap me across the head for stripping Allen almost to his underwear, but you know a person gotta do what a person's gotta do to when it comes to getting on your friend's nerves….Review please and be prepared for drastic emotional changes in Yuu!*gets slapped in the head with Mugen as I say last sentence.* Ow, Kanda that hurt, *rubs head* I can call you Yuu whenever I want! *runs away as Kanda unleashes hell's insects***


	8. Chapter 8

**Have you ever wondered what would happen if you threw skittles in Kanda's face screaming TASTE THE FRICKIN RAINBOW. Well I tried that today…..and then I made the mistake of throwing M &M's at him saying I'M Not AFRAID as he chased me with Mugen. Yea, I'm pretty stupid when it comes to common sense. Never in your lifetime do you want to hear Kanda cursing at you in Japanese and stabbing you with a sword. I don't even speak Japanese and I knew what he was saying…*shivers*. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own D. Gray Man.**

Komui hung up. "There seems to be an appearance of innocence in Finland. I am trusting you to recover it. You all must go because there is a growing amount of Level 3 Akuma, who are hard to defeat alone." He seemed unconcerned about his talk on the phone before, I slammed my hands on his desk, "Who was that? I heard General Tiedoll's voice! Was it Marie?" the chief looked up at me, "This doesn't concern you Rain. Leave it be." I tightened my fist about to slam it into the table again when a hand caught my shoulder. 'Stop' the thought said plainly as it entered my mind. I backed up one step. The grip on my shoulder tightened as I re clenched my fist. 'You hear me right? Stop' Kanda thought again. I relaxed stepping back, embarrassed at my outburst. Komui continued, "You will leave at midnight, go get ready."

Of course it had to be winter, so cold that within seconds my toes felt like they were going to fall off. I couldn't see anything ahead, so I just followed the rest of the group, pretty sure they didn't know where they were going either. Shadows passed over us occasionally, and we looked up to see different shapes and sizes of Akuma, but we had direct orders not to engage in battle until we confirmed the innocence was present. Tremors began to shake the Earth, causing us to have to stop and start to keep our balance. Soon we stood on top of a cliff, able to see a storm cloud covering the valley, but strangely enough, the wind and snow didn't seem to be affecting the area shaded by the cloud at all. "That's it" Lenalee murmured, "That's where the innocence must be." I looked around to see why the Akuma weren't around when Allen shouted, "Over there!" his left eye in rings of black and red. He pointed to a cluster of trees. Faintly, you could make out metal within the trees. Lenalee stepped forward to the edge of the cliff activating her boots. Just as she started to launch herself towards the trees the ice below her cracked, and she dropped down the hill, the noise causing an avalanche to start to form. Quickly, I reacted jumping after her, into the snow that was now rolling down towards the valley. My leg was snagged by a white rope twisting around it. Not knowing I activated Dentashi and tried slicing it, but it was no use. "I'm trying to help you!" Allen said sliding through the snow struggling not to fall over the cliff too. I swung and hit the wall of the cliff, climbing up by the ice, now breaking off. I swung over the edge to find Lavi and Kanda gone. "They went after her." Allen said as he saw my puzzled look and un raveled the rope coming from his cape. I nodded looking down momentarily before darting into the woods to find the Akuma, without even thinking. Perfect Trap. They had me cornered into trees as they emerged, floating in the sky. They laughed at me, "Pitiful that children have been brought into this fight." The leader said before shooting at me, I deflected it, but it went straight through the tree and circled once again barreling towards me. It hit me, pushing me back and pinning me to the ground. I sat up, running to meet my opponent's attack. Stars started forming on my arms but it didn't matter because as soon as they did they disappeared. I met the Akuma and immediately slashed through the first one, but before I could reach the second one the first turned around and stabbed through my stomach. I faltered looking down at the blade, and then swung around cutting off the Akuma's head causing it to explode. I pulled its sword out as it dissolved and staggered to the next. The Akuma shot at me, its arms forming machine guns. I narrowed my eyes dodging the first round, but crying out as I was hit by the second. The Akuma dropped its shells and its guns reloaded themselves, showing a different color bullet. As the bullets hit objects they froze. I held up Dentashi blocking a bullet directed at me. Dentashi crackled and the tip started to cover in ice. Realizing it I dropped it to avoid my hand being frozen to it. I looked up, the Akuma reloaded a new round of bullets, a different color than the past two times. It aimed straight at my head.

**I have run out of pointless things to say for today, therefore just please review! I will also take suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think now would be a good time to talk to people other than Jerkanda over here and *heart drops* Lavi. Me: Allen! Can I talk to you?**

**Allen: *stuffing food in mouth* What? *keeps stuffing face***

**Me: *face palm* never mind just never mind. Please clean up though I will hurt you in your sleep if I have to wash YOUR DISHES again.**

**Allen: Awwww *gives puppy dog face***

**Me: No, that only works when Lavi does it.**

**Allen: Ok, hey Lavi can come here and give Sara puppy dog eyes?**

**Lavi: Ehhhh, if I have to. *Looks me straight in the face with the eye not covered with an eyepatch with the saddest look ever.***

**Me: *Closes eyes, can't break, not doing dishes ever again.***

**Lavi: *starts whimpering***

**Me: *Hugs Lavi* Alright fine! I will do anything for Lavi!**

**Lavi: Allen what did I just beg her to do anyway?**

**Allen: The dishes*gesturing to a table piled high with dishware***

**Me: Ughh, just read this chapter while I do the dishes. *glares at Allen* why must you eat so much?**

**Allen: Haha, I know your weakness!**

**Lavi: *returns to sleeping***

**Serious mode now, the intro is over, and I have to go do some dishes. **

I suddenly saw a giant hammer swing in front of me and hit the bullets dead on, crumbling them to dust. Allen burst through the trees and went after the Akuma whose shots rang out as it fired all around attempting to hit all of us. Lavi shielded me as Kanda and Allen attacked the Akuma. I started squinting my eyes trying to see through my double vision. My arm was smoking from the rounds that hit me, Blue spots where the bullets were. Allen caught the Akuma in the neck then pulled down, cutting the Akuma in half. The Akuma sealed back together throwing Allen down on the ground. He pinned Kanda against a rock by his throat. I picked myself up off the ground, half dragging one of my legs as it simmered from the puncture wounds the bullet had left. "Well, you are quite weak, you still have much to learn" The Akuma spat into Kanda's face, still holding him against the rock. Kanda struggled under the death grip grabbing the arm the Akuma was using to hold him down and pushing against it. "Master will be most pleased with my work tonight. I may even evolve! How fun would that be!" it said not noticing me as I walked up behind it. "Won't be any fun for you, you dumbass." I said as I stabbed through its back, quickly jerking up and cutting it in half once again, but before it could reform I chopped it several other times, dissolving it into the ground. Then my adrenaline had run out and I fell to the ground, unable to move. I could see Lavi looking over me, a worried expression on his face. My shoulder started to burn and I realized that my jacket was ripped up, able to show my tattoo. I rolled over in the snow to avoid Lavi seeing it. I could hear him saying my name over and over, trying to wake me up. But it was distant and soon I couldn't fight off passing out, even though that's worst thing to do when you're injured.

I blinked my eyes twice. Someone was carrying me, I could see their thoughts clearly. He was thinking about the laboratory, then someone standing in his view of vision.

"Yu,what do you want to do today!" boasted the boy happily looking at me. No wait this was Kanda's memory, not mine.

"Why don't you just bug off?"

"But Yu, that's not fun! We should tell them lots of stories….I have an idea! We could act out a story! Yes, that would be very fun!"

Kanda sighed, "No, I'm not acting for those things, do it by yourself."

The boy grabbed Kanda's arm and drug him over to one of the pools leaning over to look into it. "Hello there, my friend and I are going to entertain you-…."

"I'm not your friend, Alma."

I was sucked back into reality at the sound of his name. I flinched in Kanda's arms. He looked down to see me conscious and his mind immediately thought angrily, 'How much did you see?'

"You do know him." I responded. Kanda snapped his head back up, once again staring into the and Lavi looked in surprise and ran up from behind Kanda. "She's finally awake." They said looking relieved, "You've been out for 2 and half days. We thought you would never wake up."

"Like I would, I have to annoy Kanda more before I die."

Kanda dropped me, stepping over me as he kept walking.

"Hey!" I said, trying to get up. My legs gave out, the punctures still simmering slightly. "Then leave me here!" Lavi picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "We wouldn't do that now would we Allen?" Allen shook his head, "I don't know about him though." He pointed toward Kanda. I finally noticed something I hadn't noticed before. "Where's Lenalee?" I asked genuinely concerned. Lavi and Allen both fell silent. I knew the answer.

**I am sorry about Lenalee, I really feel bad. I was planning to have someone be lost there. But I couldn't bring myself to hurting my future husband(Lavi) and I think I would be more afraid of my friend(who loves Allen) than Kanda if I even touched Allen. Plus, I couldn't do anything to Kanda because he's sorta important in the future(you don't say) so I am really ,really, really sorry to all of you who love Lenalee. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry if these intros sort of change the mood of the story, but I just have so much fun writing them! I decided to ask Kanda a serious question today, though. **

**Me: Hey Kanda can I ask you another question?**

**Kanda: Why must you choose me over everyone else here?**

**Me: Because watching you get annoyed is funny!**

**Kanda: I'm always annoyed**

**Me: Do you love Alma?**

**Kanda: Why would I answer that, tch.**

**Me: Because I am the best blackmailer the world has ever seen*holds up pictures of Kanda drunk***

**Kanda: What, where did you get those?**

**Me: Like I said before, I'm the best blackmailer ever. I also thought you never drank...**

**Kanda: I don't, bacca usagi put something in my soba one day*remembers* that little,**

**Me:*evil stare* go on, what were you going to say *still evilly staring***

**Kanda: I hope you know that your evil stare doesn't bother me, and I don't care what you do I am not answering that question!**

**Me: *begins singing* Kanda and Alma sittin in a tree….*gets Mugen pressed to throat***

**Kanda: Care to continue?**

**Me: I think I will stop here*gulps***

**Kanda: That's what I thought**

**I have officially made the stupidest intro in the world, sorry about that. I just drank a Grande Caramel Frappucino from Starbucks, so I am literally bouncing off the walls. I don't D. Gray Man and also I am introducing a new character upon request, I don't know if I will be able to fit it into this chapter or will have to wait until next chapter.**

A funeral was held when we got back, but only one coffin sat in the middle of the church. The Order's crest was on a cloth laid over the casket.

Headquarters seemed to be less lively without Lenalee. All of the colors seemed to dull. Even Lavi, who was usually running around like an idiot, was silent and only talked when he had to. I sat with Kanda during meals now, as he was usually in a bad mood which I was used to, but it just seemed so much more depressing if I sat with Lavi and Allen. After a few weeks something seemed to change. Everyone seemed to forget what happened and went back to their regular work. Well, except for chief. He had locked himself in his office and hadn't given any orders prior to us coming back. Come to think of it, General Tiedoll hadn't come back either, and it had been almost two months. I went to the science department and knocked on Komui's door.

"It won't work, we've tried everything." Reever said as he walked by with a mound of papers. I activated Dentashi, "Everything? Really?"

"Rain, that wouldn't be a good idea, chief spent a lot of money reinforcing the doors so they are indestructible, basically." I struck through the door easily, but an electric shock travelled up my arm. I almost laughed at the pitiful attempt of protection. While attempting to synchronize with my innocence in the beginning I had become immune to shocks such as these. I continued pushing through the door until it fell over. Indestructible, no doubt. The room was dark and I squinted to find life. Komui was hunched in his chair-sleeping. I rolled my eyes and poked him awake.

"I understand this is sort of a bad time but I was wondering where the general was. Do you know?"

"I haven't heard anything, but I haven't answered my phone either. He could be in several different places all including his mission….."He rambled off, looking down.

"What exactly was his mission? And what happened on the phone before, was that the last time you talked to him?" The chief nodded, "The day I sent you off on the mission with-…." He burst out crying again. I don't know why but I felt angry. "Pull it together! You have been in here for weeks on end, not directing anything! When you came to this position didn't you vow to, no matter what happened, run this place? Why is this an exception?"

He looked hurt, "It was her though, anyone but- you're right, I shouldn't be moping in here I need to get on with life, she would've wanted that!" He said coaching himself. "However, the whereabouts of General Tiedoll are still unknown. I could always check to see who called, the department has been keeping track. And I'm afraid Marie is lost. We had the funeral while you were out on your mission."

I breathed in, "And you couldn't have bothered to at least TELL me BEFORE! He was the one that saved me in the first place, I could've paid my respects. Besides, I already knew after bumping into a finder, it's sort of unfortunate for you for me to have this ability in a situation like this."

"Well you were on the mission and I didn't want to distract you."

"I wouldn't be distracted I just would've liked to know. But you knew I was going to find out anyway, didn't you?"

"ALERT! ALERT!" the gatekeeper's voice came through the intercom, "UNKNOWN ENEMY!"

I heard Kanda run from his position outside the doorway. "I should probably go make sure he doesn't get to out of hand." I said before turning and going to catch up to him.

**Yes, I decided to put the new character in the next chapter, this chapter was mostly about finding out about Marie and trying to bring back up the Order from its black hole. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**There are you happy? I finished the chapter but I'm going to the beach and not coming back until Thursday so I won't be able to start my next chapter until like Thursday night or Friday morning. So, I will try and write it down on paper then just type it up when I come back, but I will be doing a lot of things, there might not be another chapter until atleast next Saturday, if I actually focus and try to finish it. But everyone knows I don't focus very well…anyway, here is finally chapter 11!**

Red lights were flashing in the hallway and as I ran past the Science Department I saw a glimpse of the intruder through the outside camera.

"UNKNOWN" the gatekeeper's voice said again. I wondered why they made such a big deal over one person, it's not like they could tear the whole place down. I had lost Kanda in the crowd and decided to go out through the front, able to immediately catch the supposed enemy. Opening the door, I came to a familiar scene. Kanda had the girl against a wall and was digging Mugen into her neck. She had the worst look of fear in her eyes. "At least let her introduce herself" I stated, "Calm down before you go all samurai on everybody." He looked at me, still holding Mugen, then lowered it. "State your reason for being here." He muttered.

She still was staring at Kanda, "I, umm, I…."

"Spit it out, don't delay or you die."

"Kanda, stop it." I butted in, "What he meant to say was who are you, but he sort of has anger problems." Kanda glared at me.

"My name is Aya, I uh, was told to come here." She finally looked at me, trusting that Kanda wouldn't kill her. "Who told you to come?"

"Well, there was this lady, with some sort of monkey on her shoulder. She stayed at my family's inn and in the morning told me to come here because of my potential." I stood back, so Klaud Nine sent this girl because she saw she had potiential of, being something, an exorcist? Maybe. I held out my hand, "Do you mind, Aya?" She had a puzzled look on her face but reluctantly put her hand in mine. I saw flashes of images before my eyes, horrible memories of nights alone in the woods being chased by flesh hungry beasts. "You might not want to lie to us right now. You lost your family awhile ago, you can hardly remember. You spent a lot of your time in the woods by the town, because the village people hated you for stealing food. It's a bad idea to lie in front of the person who is keeping you alive right now. Tell the truth next time or unfortunately he will probably kill you." I pointed back at Kanda who started to lift Mugen at my statement.

"How could you-…"

"I have an advanced mental ability, let's just say. Come with me, we will go talk to Chief Komui. CHIEF OPEN THE DOOR SHE'S CLEARED" I screamed at the camera in the door.

"Rain, she didn't pass the gatekeeper's exam, I don't think that-"

"Who can read minds here? Open the fucking door before I get angry." I stared into the camera.

"Ok, you're cleared, come through." The door swung open.

As Komui talked to Aya while I stood outside with Kanda. I was really sick of having to follow him, but yet again, I guess he was the closest of all people here to me. No one else understood my pain, but he could because he had gone through the same thing. Komui peeked out the door, "Rain she doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone." I went through the door. Aya was sitting in a metal chair across from Komui and Johnny. Johnny was viciously writing notes down on a pad of paper.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions just to make sure you're you know, human"

"Okay…..but what do you mean by not human?"

"Well, did Klaud Nine tell you anything? Anything at all?"

"She said to come here, and to tell you that she sent me. But she didn't tell me anything else."

Kanda barged pass me. "What the hell, she didn't even tell you what an Akuma is? Why would she send you here if you don't even know who the enemy is."

I swung out my arm, "Kanda, calm down. She probably didn't tell her for some good reason."

"Do I look like I care! Che." He walked away. I shook my head, "Okay, let's get on with the questions."

It turns out Aya didn't know anything at all. She hadn't ever heard about innocence, or The Black Order, or even the Millennium Earl. I was instructed to show her to a spare room, so I led her around showing her the other main rooms then put her in a room next to Allen. After leaving her I went to find Kanda, who was in his room. "Kanda open the door." No answer. "Fine, then I guess I will have to stand out here and hum a really annoying song." I started to hum. A blade came through the door, inches from my face. "Komui won't be happy when he sees that. He wants me to introduce everybody to the Aya, including you. Stop being a depressing retard and come out." I was the only one who could talk to him like that without being killed because we matched skill levels. That, and Kanda made the excuse that he didn't feel like killing a girl was right, but honestly I thought he didn't want to risk being beaten by a 14 year old. He opened the door, "Che." And slammed it in my face again.

**This is sort of off topic but yes Sophie, I WILL STEAL GRAY FROM YOU…..review!**


End file.
